The Marriage Contracts
by kjoyp
Summary: Phil is a heartless business man who has arranged for Bella to marry Edward. Edward has been lied to about Bella's character and reasons for marrying him. Can he look past the lies to see who she truly is? Can Bella learn to love her husband?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome to the first chapter of The Marriage Contracts. This story will be very similar to Bride Price revised as far as content goes. I have altered the first few chapters so they are no longer plagiarized from Michelle Ried's The Price of a Bride. Thank you all for your support and encouragement through that difficult time. There are a few minor differences in characters and motivations, but I think you'll find it a better fan fiction this way. It was the premise that got me started writing. What if you were married and had made the commitment to stay married, but through lies and misunderstandings you were unable to start the marriage off well. Could the couple get past that and learn to love each other? In Bella and Edward's case, of course! But not without a lot of angst first. :-)

I know this chapter is short and a bit of a teaser, but I'm trying to make a decision and could use your help. I'm throwing out Greece so location options for their married residence, honey moon residence and the location of the property are up in the air. I'm not against forks for one of the locations and I'm not even against an island, I'm just not tying myself down to that since I'm no longer spinning off of someone else's (plagiarized) story. So, please send your suggestions. I'm all ears. Next couple chapters are also shorter and already written, I'm just holding them back for detail elaboration. Happy Reading!

* * *

Bella stood looking out the window at the storm raging on the other side of the glass. She listened intently to the rain pelting the window and to the thunder crashing in the distance. She had seen a picture once where if you trained your eyes properly you could see a different picture hidden within. She now trained her ears to hear only the the storm outside rather than the one within.

Behind her were two men who argued heatedly over the deal they were trying to make. The younger man had come to acquire property, the elder planned to sell his step-daughter instead, with the property to be given to her husband upon her marriage as a dowry of sorts. An offer which the younger man objected to most fervently.

"This is not the 1800's Mr. Dwyer! If you need a husband for your daughter, try a marriage agency!" Edward stated heatedly.

Philip looked calmly back and said smoothly, "You're really being quite unreasonable Mr. Cullen. You can have the land you desire at a very reasonable price if you could learn to think a little more practically."

Edward's voice lowered to hiss, "I will not marry someone I barely know just for a piece of property!"

"If so then our business is concluded. Good day to you. I have several other men lined up and I'm quite sure one of them will accept this deal and be quite pleased with the bargain." Mr. Dwyer was as cool and smooth as the ice of his heart. He had the upper hand, and he knew it. It mattered not to him whether Mr. Cullen accepted his daughter. He was more attractive than the rest of the other prospects and he had seemed the easiest to manipulate, but that mattered little in the grand scheme of things. Philip Dwyer just wanted his step-daughter properly disposed of before his marriage to Lauren Malory; properly married to a man who knew how to keep a woman in her place, such as Mr. Cullen. However, if Mr. Cullen wouldn't take her, he knew several others who would.

"This is ridiculous! I'm offering you much more than the land is worth!"

"If you are not interested, the door is to your left. Good day sir."

Bella breathed harder. She knew the next man in line for this offer. He was a disgusting, short, pudgy, dirty minded friend of her father's who made her skin crawl whenever he looked at her. She looked briefly away from the window to look at Edward Cullen, only to find him glaring at her. Her left hand clenched at the yellow curtain beside her and she held her breath, waiting for his answer. She had known he would refuse and argue at first, but out of all the men lined up he was her first choice, though she would rather not have chosen at all.

"Doesn't she get a say in this?" Edward asked harshly.

"She will marry the man I choose. She has already made her choice. What remains is for you to make yours." Philip leaned back in his chair, elbows on the armrests, hands steepled together, calm and disgustingly collected.

Edward and Philip were both silent and she chanced a glance at their shadowy forms reflected in the window she faced. Edward was still staring at her. She quickly averted her eyes again and adjusted her gaze to look back through the window at the rain swept landscape before her. The sound and sight of rain had always been calming to her. When Renee was still alive they would sit on the sheltered porch in the back and watch the rain fall around them. She'd done the same with Wren until she'd gone to boarding school.

"In that case I'd like to speak with Miss Swan in private. I'll let you know my decision once we have concluded our conversation." Bella swallowed. She felt her body begin to tremble and her fingers clenched the curtain tighter until her knuckles whitened.

Her step-father's low chuckle echoed through the room. He knew he'd all but won. He was getting rid of a piece of property that meant nothing to him for a good price, and getting rid of a step-daughter who was a liability to his future wife. A fabulous deal all around, for him at least.

"I'll leave you two to your discussion. We can go over the details of our contract when you're finished. I'll be in my library." He made his way to the door and cast a dark look at the young woman he'd long wished to be rid of. "Bella will show you the way."

At the sound of the door closing Bella took a deep breath and turned, alone with a man she was sure was every bit as ruthless as her step-father.

Philip had been so pleasant and charming when he'd first met Renee. He'd been a bit cold to her, but that had been played off as simply not knowing what to do with a teenage girl. Besides, he'd made her mom so happy that Bella was not about to jeopardize that simply because of a little awkwardness. She was sure that he would eventually warm up to her, and if not, she'd be gone to college in a few years anyway. Instead, shortly after they'd married, Phil began to show his true nature. He would lose his temper often with them, demand they behave according to his exacting standards, and controlling their every move in and outside of the house. He was a tyrant, and he owned them. When Bella had come upon Renee crying one morning after Philip had left, she'd begged her mom to leave with her. It was then she learned that the entirety of Charlie Swan's fortune had been signed over to Phil after the marriage and was now inaccessible. In addition, Renee had just learned she was expecting. Bella was still underage and completing high school. There was no one else they could call on to help them. They were alone.

A month ago Bella met Edward at one of Phil's business parties. It was her job at these meetings to mingle, listen to gossip and private discussions, and to report back to Phil everything she overheard. But at this meeting, she'd felt someone's eyes on her. It caught her off guard. Typically, she was able to stay in the shadows, unseen and unnoticed. Her attire discouraged interest, making her someone you'd rather not look twice at. Though she could easily have chosen to wear tailor made suits to show off her full bust and trim waist, she instead wore garments to hide those assets. To a casual glance she appeared barrel shaped and like an illusion, touch was the only way to tell the difference. She made sure no one ever got close enough for that. Her long brown hair was up in an unflattering bun, chocolate eyes hidden behind unflattering frames and clear glass lenses. It was her camouflage, her armor. If she was unattractive, she would not attract unwanted propositions or requests for an evening or night spent in male company. Philip was always looking for ways to use her to his advantage and she reluctantly accommodated him, in all areas save this. Her one and only sexual experience had been so horrifying and painful that she avoided even the possibility of that happening again. Besides, the only men she encountered these days were of Philip's ilk, and she had no desire to spend any time getting to know someone like that.

Bella turned around slowly to gaze at Edward. His piercing gaze still took her breath away, but this time he was angry and frustrated rather than charming and suave. Well, at least this way she'd learn about this side of him before they married. Even though she had little choice in this marriage, she'd rather go into it with her eyes open rather than be surprised and caught off guard. If there was one thing she'd learned from her stepfather it was that she dealt better with unpleasant situations when she was prepared for them.

"So, did you get what you wanted then?"

She blinked at him in surprise. Where ever did he get that idea? "I beg your pardon?"

"I would have been happy to take you out on a date had you simply said yes when I offered a month ago." She had been shocked when he'd asked her then. She'd been afraid he saw past her facade. She'd turned him down cold, acting disgusted and had not spoken to him since. She couldn't afford to get romantically involved with anyone when she didn't even have to freedom to accept a date without her step-father's knowledge of permission. Edward had not offered again, though she still felt his eyes on her whenever they were in the same room. But it looked as though Philip had noticed Edward's attraction and now Edward had been pulled into Philip's games though she'd tried to prevent it.

"Why did you feel the need to play this game?" She could only shake her head as he continued heatedly. "Is that the kind of woman you are?" He sneered as his gaze raked her form. Bella had worn her most attractive suit, which was to say, her least repulsive one. It still hid her figure thoroughly, but at least the emerald and cream complimented her skin and hair. "Your face is moderately attractive though what the rest of you looks like is impossible to tell in that get up. Are you so repulsive that you had to have your father buy you a husband? Is it that no one else would take you? Or could you not find someone rich enough for you?"

His questions were so utterly absurd she couldn't help the laugh that escaped. But when his expression changed from anger to utter disgust her throat tightened and she stopped breathing. Caught in his piercing gaze she made herself turn around and look out the window. It was easier to think when she wasn't looking at him. Taking a deep breath she gathered her thoughts.

"You are mistaken about a great deal sir." She tried to keep her tone even and calm though her body betrayed her. She wrapped her arms around her waist to still the tremors that had overtaken her form. "My father is dead. Philip is my step-father. I did not choose you. As a matter of fact, were it my choice I would remain unmarried altogether. However, just like you, I have my price. Philip is a skilled negotiator and I have never seen him offer a deal that he did not get the better end of."

"And just what was your price?" he sneered from just behind her. She could feel the heat from his body behind her.

Her price? She got custody of Wren, uncontested. She couldn't tell Mr. Cullen that though. He already considered her a liability. How much more of one would she be if he knew she came with a 5 year old girl? He would learn of it at some point, but now was most definitely NOT the time to tell him.

She would also be out from under her step-father's thumb. He was a dictator of the worst sort, using her time and labor to suit his purposes with no reimbursement whatsoever. She had little doubt he would have even pimped her out to the highest bidder if he thought it an option, hence her manner of dress. Also not a great answer.

"I'd rather not discuss it." She felt strong hands grip her shoulders and wobbled as he spun her around sharply, his hands now gripping her upper arms.

"I'd rather you did."

Her heart raced at his closeness as her mind scrambled for an excuse he would believe? Money? Most everyone in her father's circle did everything for money. It was their primary motivation. How much could they get, how much could they avoid paying, how much could they convince someone else to pay instead. It ruled their lives. It would have to do.

"I get to become a millionaire."

His eyes narrowed as they stared into hers. Bella struggled to present the calm, self-possessed facad that the other women she met had worn. Money was what mattered. Not the loathing she saw in the face of the only man she'd ever desired. Something about him had called to something in her. It aroused both desire and fear in equal measure.

His hands fell from her arms to cross over his chest, one that for some unfathomable reason she wanted to run her fingers over to find out if it was as muscular as it seemed. "Why would Dwyer give you a million dollars to marry me?" Damn. Good question.

Was a million enough? Might as well go for broke. She tried to shrug carelessly. "Five million. And not to marry you, but to marry whomever he chose." She corrected. "You are simply the first in line. As for why, you'd have to ask him. I could care less. Probably has something to do with Ms. Mallory and the engagement ring she's wearing. Too many women in the same house perhaps? She and I don't get on very well you know."

She'd known something was coming when she saw Lauren sink her tallons into Phil. A more mercenary pair you've never seen. They were a perfect match and she was more than ready to leave them both behind.

"You know, there's something about you that has puzzled me since I first saw you." His gaze was calculating.

"What would that be?"

His hands reached towards her and she backed into the window. He followed and placed his large, slender, muscular fingers upon her waist, wrinkling her suit and forcing the empty fabric against her skin. She struggled to control her breathing as his face came closer to hers. She'd not been so near anyone save Wren in over four years.

His face lowered until his lips were near her ear. The delicious smell of Edward and whatever cologne he wore made her so dizzy she was grateful for the window at her back. Her fingers searched the glass behind her for purchase, finding none. "Why someone with a figure like yours would dress in an outfit like this."

Her eyes flashed to his as he pulled back just enough to look in her eyes. She looked past his shoulder quickly, every instinct screaming at her to run as fast and as far from him as she could.

"I have no idea what you mean." She denied pointlessly.

He stepped back a pace and crossed his arms, all self-assured masculinity. "In that case, Ms. Swan, I believe I need something from you before I can agree to this marriage."

Relief flooded her. He would marry her. "What is that?" She asked a bit too quickly.

"I need to see what I'll be getting in the bargain."

What did that mean? Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm right here."

"Yes, and would you buy a piece of art while it's still covered in canvas sheeting?"

Oh, Lord. Surely he didn't mean... Her head shook slowly from side to side.

"Exactly right Ms. Swan. Strip."

* * *

A/N Yes yes, I know, evil place to leave off. But so very fun too. (Evil grin). So, do you like it so far? Better than the original? For those of you who read it anyway. And please please, leave suggestions for places to go (See AN at the top). I'm seriously begging for input before I continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I wasn't planning to update so soon, but y'all have blown me away with your fabulous reviews. I'm just so thankful for each and every one of them. Again, this is short, but short is better than waiting...right? I replied to many but not all reviews. I kinda thought updating might be preferred?

* * *

Bella felt her eyes sting with tears of humiliation and she turned around quickly to hide her tears. She knew she wasn't that much to look at, even after the suit was off. But even though she knew she was nothing to Philip but a pawn to be used, she'd never felt so much like a piece of property as she did right now. Was this what a whore felt like? That was what she had just pretended to be she supposed. Someone who sold themselves for money. The fact that it would only be to one man made it marginally more palatable. Philip had won after all. For four years she had avoided selling herself to men as he had first hinted she should do, and now, this was what it came down to.

She walked past him, further into the room to put some much needed distance between them. She'd managed so far by thinking of this as a business proposition. Mergers, assets, compromise, avoiding the fact that she was one of the assets to be sold. Well, she had wondered if Mr. Cullen was as ruthless as her step-father. Now she knew.

Still, how could he demand this? "I am not a piece of property to be examined as you would a painting." She tried to sound assertive, but knew she'd fallen far short of the mark. She'd never been a good negotiator. She felt things too deeply to keep a poker face.

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you Ms. Swan. But consider the facts. You are getting five million pounds to marry. I am not about to marry someone I would not care to be physically intimate with. No property is worth tying myself to an unattractive spouse. I sense you have more to you than I have seen, I would have never considered the possibility otherwise. I will know fully what and who I am claiming or I will walk out that door and you can try your luck with the next poor bastard in line. So under these circumstances, yes, Ms. Swan. I will examine you as I would any other purchase. "

She wanted to argue with him, but nothing came to mind. Likely sometime after she'd gone to bed tonight the perfect response would pop in her head, but that was no help to her now. Could she fault him for wanting an attractive spouse? She wanted the same. He was so handsome, with his muscular build, his bronze, chaotic hair and dazzling green eyes. Even though she hid some of her assets, what if he found her wanting anyway. Even when she looked in the mirror at night as she got ready for bed, she didn't think she was very pretty. Passable maybe.

"Well, Ms. Swan?" He asked from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder. He was still by the window, watching her carelessly. If she was going to do this, she couldn't look at him. She had to forget he was in the room.

She took two steps to the right, near a small end table. Wordlessly she began as though she were undressing for bed. She unbuttoned the two blue cloth covered buttons of her midnight blazer, shrugging it off and folding it in half before laying it on the table. She was left in a peach silk chemise that clung to her form. Though she shunned attractive business wear, she indulged in the garments which caressed her skin. They allowed her to feel feminine, somewhat pretty even. They didn't show and she'd assumed no one but her would ever see them. How foolish she felt now. Think of something else!

Unable to continue removing her clothes, she instead removed her glasses and placed them beside the blazer. Those she truly felt naked without. Next she reached up to her hair and carefully removed the pins that held her other piece of armor, her hair. One by one her right hand placed the pins on the table, her left hand holding the large bun in place. When she'd found them all her hands dropped and her hair swung freely down to her waist, curling slightly from the way she had restrained it all day. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her chemise, stalling, and then she felt his hands in her hair.

Edward had come up behind her and was running his fingers through it's length silently. It was a plain brown. Nothing special, but its length and weight comforted her when she felt it against her back at night. Sometimes she slept without a shirt, just to feel it on her back.

He cleared his throat and said quietly but firmly, "Continue please."

Her fingers trembled as she undid the buttons and zipper on her pants, letting them slide to the floor with a whisper, leaving her in boyshorts that matched her chemise and C cup bra. She fell still as his fingers touched the skin on the sides of her thighs, sliding up the sides of her underwear. They pushed up the chemise and lingered on the soft skin of her waist drawing lazy circles there. She bit her lip. Despite the humiliation she still felt, she could barely hold back the moan of pleasure at the way his hands felt on her skin.

He lifted one hand away and grasped her chin, turning her to face him, guiding her body with the other hand now firmly grasping her hip. She stumbled a bit sliding her feet out of her pants and slip on kitten heels. He lifted her chin, studying her face and probably her form as well. She kept her gaze firmly fixed on his jaw and lips. She couldn't manage to look him in the eyes. She felt his hand gently brush at wetness on her cheeks. Had she been crying? Her surprise made her lift her eyes to his and the expression in them made her catch her breath. His eyes had softened but she didn't dare guess at his emotions. Was it approval? Attraction? She wanted both, but would be afraid of the latter. She was such an idiot. Marriage meant sex, and as much as she was repulsed by prior experience, she couldn't help but wish that it might be as wonderful as it was purported to be. She could not fathom what he was thinking but the way his fingers felt as the brushed her cheeks and caressed the skin of her neck and shoulder felt like nothing she could have imagined. Bella leaned into his hand instinctually. She felt dizzy, but then he leaned in and his lips brushed her cheek as he whispered, "Breathe Isabella."

She inhaled loudly and he chuckled. She was suddenly ashamed of herself. She was standing next to naked before a man who was fully clothed and who surely thought she was no better than a prostitute. She wanted to ask if she could get dressed again but was afraid if she brought that up he would insist she remove the little she had left on. She moved to turn away and hide, but he held her firm.

Her thought slipped out on a whisper as she asked, "Can I get dressed now?"

Edward's voice sounded like velvet and honey. "You haven't finished undressing yet...but perhaps you'd be willing to do something else in exchange."

Her eyes swung to his in surprise. "What more could you possibly want?" The question burst from her lips. "Haven't you humiliated me enough for one night?"

His hands circled her waist. One dipping below the hem of her chemise to caress the small of her back, the other playing with her hair, causing pleasurable tingles to flow up her back and scalp as he spoke. "If you are going to be my wife, " he spoke softly and she imagined this would be what liquid sex would sound like, "we are going to fuck frequently."

She gasped at his crude phrasing, reminded harshly that this was just a business deal and no matter how lovely his touch made her feel, there was not and would likely never be any love between them. She tried to think dispassionately as he continued. "But sex is just mechanics without chemistry."

He couldn't seriously be asking her to..."I'm not having sex with you right now!" Her hands pushed at his chest. "You can't make me do that!"

He chuckled again. "Calm down kitten. I don't plan to make you do anything, but if you want me, and not the next man in line, you'll need to prove it."

Damn his hands. They made her feel all tingly and for some reason her underwear had dampened. Her thoughts were cloudy as she managed to ask, "And just how should I do that?" Her eyes questioned his.

"Kiss me."

* * *

Yeah yeah, I know. I'm evil. :-D muhaha. It just seemed like such a perfect place to stop. The chapter after this shouldn't be a cliffie though. And that one I expect to put up no later than Tuesday. I've loved all your location comments. I'm seriously leaning towards some time spent in Tuscany right now. I love the idea of the islands around the British Isles, but I've never visited there and would feel awkward writing about it. How about some property near Forks, in Tennessee, Texas, or Colorado? Or any other suggestions? How about Isle Esme being the dowry property? Still need lots of thoughtful comments to make a decision. Thanks so much y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry this isn't longer. Last time I tried to make each chap at least 5k but I'm just not managing that this time and I don't know why. Maybe because I'm just trying to get each major section out there as soon as I can for fear that I'll stall again if I don't? Hope you enjoy it just the same. Major thanks to Janice for all her help kicking this chapter into shape.

* * *

Bella looked up at Edward. Kiss him? She might lose herself if she did. Chemistry? Was that why her skin tingled when he touched her? Was that why she was shaking right now? She had to literally clench her jaw to keep her teeth from rattling. What was wrong with her?!

His hands moved to rub her arms up and down, as though trying to warm her. Why did she like his touch so much? Was she really just a whore after all like Phil kept saying? Licking her lips, her eyes focused on Edward's mouth; his lips were full and soft, his jaw was firm. She lifted one trembling hand to lightly touch it. She traced the line from his upper jaw to his chin. One finger moved on its own to trace his lips. His hands tightened onto her arms and clenched briefly before moving back to her waist, his fingers firm as his thumbs traced the smooth skin of her stomach.

She chanced a look in his eyes. He raised one brow... in challenge? She rose up onto her toes and lifted her mouth to his but she was still too short. Looking back up at him and the smirk on his face, she angrily lifted both hands to his collar and tugged hard. Slowly, as if to prove who was really in control, he lowered his mouth to hers.

She closed her eyes as their lips met. He stayed still as she moved her lips back and forth over his, brushing gently. Why was he so still? She opened her eyes. His face looked... almost painful? Was she really so repulsive? She pulled back and his eyes opened, beautiful green orbs staring back at her. She must be a bad kisser. Did this mean he wouldn't marry her? Oh God. Had she gone through all of this for nothing?

"Look, whatever you may have heard about me and my experience, I really don't know much about any of this, but I can get better, I promise. I learn quickly and if you can just show me how to do it I promise I won't disappoint you," she'd started off panicked and, as his face continued to be passive, her hope dwindled. She whispered one last plea, "Please. Give me a chance."

His eyes searched hers, then filled with resolve. Silently he placed one hand on her neck, fingers tangling in her hair, thumb tilting her chin up. His other slid further up her back under her chemise, pulling her until they stood chest to chest. His head dipped and then his mouth met hers.

She was on fire; blood rushed through her veins and her heart pounded as his lips met hers, teasing and biting gently but firmly. His tongue flicked shockingly at her lips and, as she gasped, swept in to claim her mouth as he held her tightly to him. The hand on her neck shifted to grip firmly and tilt her head, allowing him to claim her mouth deeply. Her tongue timidly met his and he moaned. She whimpered in response, shifting her legs as she felt a sudden and unexpected throbbing between them. Was this chemistry? It felt like flying among the stars. She lifted her arms to twine them around his neck and tangle in his hair. It was so soft and luxurious. She tugged gently and gasped when he shifted to place one muscular thigh between her legs, his hand on her back drifting down to pull her high. Her hips rocked without her consent and she moaned at the pleasurable feelings he caused. His hand gripped her bottom firmly in response and the hand at her neck left. She tilted to the other side, stealing a breath and then joining his mouth with hers again. This was kissing? This was heaven! The hand on her breast caught her by surprise and she moved to pull away but her head was pushed back to fully engage in his kiss as another hand plucked at her nipple, rolling and twisting. Why did that make her want to rock her hips harder? Her thoughts fled and she was drowning in a sea of pleasure, hearing sounds she didn't know she could make. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as she was lost to sensations she'd never felt before. Suddenly something in her tightened and released and her legs were boneless. Her arms clung weakly to Edward's neck and her head fell forward to his shoulder as she came down to earth.

She felt a hand stroking her hair and an arm around her waist, holding her firmly against a strong, warm body. She looked up, confused and vulnerable. What did this mean?

And where had her chemise gone? She was now only in her panties! She crossed her arms over her breasts and looked down, ashamed. Where had her mind gone? Her body resumed it's trembling and she tried to pull away to put her clothes back on. Her bra was on the floor and she hurriedly bent down to pick it up, keeping her head down and her back to the man who apparently could control her body better than she could. Not seeing her chemise she turned back around... to find it dangling from his fingers. She reached for it but he held on tight. She turned watery eyes up to him. He held all the cards; her life was in his hands. Why was he playing games with her? And what must he think of her? She'd bet that he despised her now. She'd proven she was a whore, Philip had been right and the knowledge stung her deeply.

"Hey," he said softly, "what's wrong Kitten?"

"May I please get dressed now?" She hated how her voice wavered at the end; she never could talk well when she cried. She hated crying in front of other people.

"Arms up," he commanded gently. She did as he asked, closing her eyes as the silk slipped over her and then turning away to get her pants. When she had those on, she reached for the blazer but his arms around her waist stopped her. "Tell me what's wrong."

How could she possibly explain everything running though her mind at rapid speed right now? All she really knew was that she needed to run. She was this close to a full on panic attack and she needed to be away from him before that happened. She just needed to know one thing first. Squaring her shoulders and holding the jacket folded over her arm in front of her chest, she turned in his arms to look up at the eyes that pierced her soul.

"Have you decided?" she asked; her voice rough with emotion. When he didn't answer she went on impatiently, "Am I attractive enough? Do we have enough chemistry?"

His gaze was disbelieving, as though he couldn't comprehend the words coming out of her mouth. Her eyes watered and she walked back to the window and away from him. She felt tears run down her cheeks the same way the rain ran down the window pane. She wasn't good enough for him. She'd known it was a long shot and now she'd be offered to the next grotesque pig in line. Would she have to undress for him and kiss him too? She thought she might throw up first.

She felt him behind her and she sniffed, wiping her cheeks impatiently. "What will you tell my step-father?" she whispered.

"I will tell him... that we have a deal."

Bella lost track of time that afternoon as she swam laps until exhaustion and shaky limbs forced her to quit. She swam again that night before bed, letting the exercise clear her mind and relax her body, pushing harder than usual for the exhaustion that she hoped would bring quick sleep. She was getting married. She'd finally get away from Phil and be free to be the mother Wren deserved. It had been so long since she'd been free of him. Life had been ideal when she was little; Charlie and Renee were happy parents and loved her very much. Charlie had been one of those millionaires next door; you'd never know he had a little over a million dollars by the way he lived. His house was paid off and his cars were old but well taken care of. Their house was small but big enough for the three of them. He'd simply lived below his means and saved the excess. After he'd died on the job, the huge life insurance simply added to the wealth he left behind. Bella had been twelve and Renee just barely past thirty. She'd married Charlie right out of high school, he'd been a few years older than her and made Chief not long after they married. He liked to joke that she kept him young, though he wasn't yet thirty when they wed.

Renee was spirited and beautiful and after he died and she found out just how much he had left her, she went a little crazy. She began attending fancy parties and mingling with the wealthy crowd. She missed Charlie so greatly and had told Bella she needed something else in her life to distract her for a while, until the worst of the pain went away. Then one day, she met Phil. They married when Bella was fifteen. Once Renee and Bella moved in with him, Phil convinced Renee it would be best to send Bella to boarding school so that they could have time to adjust to married life. They had to travel frequently for his business activities and the constant upheaval would not be good for a teenager. Renee didn't like the idea but Bella didn't want to be in the way and she thought that perhaps, by giving Phil this, he might like her a little more. She certainly did not want to be the main topic they argued over so... off she went. Renee always made sure they had somewhere to stay for winter breaks and during the summer Bella and Renee would travel together, just the two of them. Phil was always busy with work and Renee said it was better this way: mother and daughter bonding time. Bella wasn't sure she believed her, but it's not like arguing would change anything; her mother and step father had made up their minds and she tried to keep things peaceful. She saw Phil rarely and she barely knew him, but he made her mom happy again and, Bella decided, that was all that really mattered.

The fact was that Bella lost her father when she was twelve and she may as well have lost her mother after she and Phil married. She loved their time together when it happened, but she was lonely. Bella got used to it though. She felt out of place at school and just went through the motions of getting up, eating, and working hard on her homework. Bella made good grades but no close friends.

The Christmas break of her senior year of high school she'd found her mother in tears one night. When she asked what was wrong she was in for a shock. Renee was pregnant! She'd forgotten that antibiotics and birth control pills did not mix. Renee had been thirty-six. As Bella comforted her mother she had been even more shocked to learn that Phil didn't want the baby; he didn't want children at all. He had no time, no interest in them, or the money they drained from his account. He'd suggested that morning that Renee get an abortion and had been livid when she refused.

Bella winced at the idea of an abortion but didn't say anything since it really wasn't her decision. She quietly rubbed Renee's back and asked what she would do . Not wanting to voice her opinions where they didn't belong, Bella simply asked what she was going to do. Her mom was adamant that she would be keeping the baby no matter what Phil said. Bella beamed at her mother and told her that she couldn't wait to meet her little brother or sister. That did the trick and her mom was all smiles after that, looking up baby clothes and nursery furniture and toys. Phil left on a trip the next morning and it was just Bella and Renee for the next two weeks until the school year started again. A few months later Renee sent her a sonogram picture with a note saying, "It's a girl!"

When Bella came home that summer, Renee was eight months pregnant and looking beautiful. She only had a month to go and was cheerful and had regained some of her vibrancy. Phil had even started to come around and seemed to be, if not excited, accepting. He and Bella were still little better than strangers, but they worked together to make Renee comfortable and get her ready to go to the hospital. She never expected that when baby Wren came home from the hospital, that Renee would not come home with her. They didn't explain it to her fully and grief had clouded her memory, but something went terribly wrong and that day Bella became Wren's mother as well as her sister. That was the day that Phil's indifference turned to animosity.

She had been shocked when the will was read. Renee had given Bella custody of Wren. Phil had cornered her later and sneered that it would never hold up in court; as the sole remaining blood parent, and a man of means besides, he would surely be awarded custody over an unemployed eighteen year old. She was to never speak of the will to anyone; it would embarrass him were that to be made public.

But he could be generous. She would be allowed to care for the miserable, stinky infant so long as she earned her keep. That was how it started. First free cleaning and cooking around the house so he didn't have to pay the housekeeper and cook as much and then secretarial work at his home office while the baby was napping or sleeping at night. He tried to get her to do more but she pointed out that a nanny was more expensive than a secretary and it would be less expensive for her to just do that full time. That worked until Wren was three and old enough to go to a free preschool part time. Then her work load really picked up. She thought about getting a paying job somewhere else while Wren was in school but Philip had thrown a fit when he saw her looking at the job advertisements. He'd said that if she wanted a job out of the house then she could find a bed out of the house too, and that would be the last she ever saw of Wren.

Bella caved. She gave up inch after inch until finally she arrived where she was now: Philip's boardroom spy and secretary who kept track of his below board deals. She was good at what she did because for every secret she discovered and every deal that she helped him make, she got a weekend with Wren. The guilt she felt over her illegal work with Phil was worth every smile and giggle Wren gave her. She loved that little girl as though she was her own daughter, and she would go through whatever she had to if it meant she could be the kind of mother that Wren deserved.

Philip may think he was getting the better end of the deal by marrying her off and giving up custody of Wren, but in this one, solitary bargain, she knew she was getting the better deal. Philip wanted them gone so he could marry Lauren and gain access to her trust fund. And, to his way of thinking, if she was married to someone well off, she was unlikely to come crawling back to him for money in the future – not that she ever would. Now, it would be her husband's – or ex-husband's – problem, not his.

She had an appointment at Mr. Cullen's office in a couple days to go over a prenuptial contract. The wedding would occur a few days after that. It was quick, but that was fine with her; she had no one to invite anyway. All of her friends from her high school days had been long forgotten; lack of contact will do that. Wren was who her life revolved around now. She was the only mother the girl had ever known, and though she did her best, she never felt it was enough. Perhaps she could bring Wren home with her after she got settled... wherever she was going. Where would she live after the marriage? Would Edward live there too? Or would he be based somewhere else as so many business men of his caliber were? Did it even matter? She'd have to make sure she visited Wren whenever she could over the next week or two before she moved. She hated having her in that boarding school but Philip gave her no other alternative.

She sighed as she pulled herself out of the pool, her limbs trembling with exhaustion. Billions of women were married and endured relations with their husbands. She was sure she would be able to manage. The one and only time she'd had sex had been painful, embarrassing and uncomfortable. She did not understand what happened with Edward earlier, but it was unlikely to happen again she imagined. She didn't deserve to feel that good anyway. It was probably a fluke. At least the marriage wouldn't be forever, just for the four years stipulated in her contract with Phil. Once those four years were up, she would be twenty-five and able to access her trust fund. With that money she could buy a small house, get a college degree and have money to support herself and Wren. If things went well, she wouldn't even have to wait very long. Perhaps as soon as the school year was over, she would be able to bring the daughter of her heart back home; finally together again.

* * *

A/N Have I mentioned I don't own twilight?

So here's the rest of the scene and some back story to hopefully answer some of your questions. The background is different than in BPR (the previous version) Thanks for your encouragement and patience.

Oh, and there's a bit of a lemon in here. Y'all have been wonderful with your reviews! Thanks so much!

* * *

.

* * *

whew. So...up next is going over the contract with Edward...Will Bella get as much freedom as she hopes? How did y'all like the Bella/Edward interaction? Let me know please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I hope you enjoy the new chap. I'm sorry it's been so long but I hope you like it all the same. It's unbeta'd because I'm impatient and wanted to get it up while I'm still able to. If you notice something wrong, feel free to review or PM the edit and I'll fix it when I can. Thanks so much.

* * *

Edward entered the Swan household and was shown into a very large office area with a desk claiming one half of the room, and a small sitting area with a small table and chairs filling up the other section of the room. Tall stately windows with long drapes made up the outer wall and a few strategic paintings along with several shelves of books decorating the walls. The over all feel of the room was formal, cold, and bordered on pretentious; rather like it's owner.

At first Edward was confused, then surprised and angered as the business deal he thought they were there to discuss changed from a land purchase to a wedding proposal. Yes he had been intrigued by Philip's daughter but only enough to seek more information or perhaps a dinner date.

"This is not the 1800's Mr. Dwyer! If you need a husband for your daughter, try a marriage agency!" Edward stated heatedly. He could scarcely believe the man was serious. He'd heard Philip Dwyer was a shrewd business man and drove a hard bargain, but he would have thought the men he'd spoken with would have clued him into the fact that the man was a freaking lunatic!

Philip looked calmly back and said smoothly, "You're really being quite unreasonable Mr. Cullen. You can have the land you desire at a very reasonable price if you could learn to think a little more practically."

Practicality? Marriage was a practicality? What the hell! Edward lowered his voice to hiss, "I will not marry someone I barely know just for a piece of property!"

"If that is the case, then our business is concluded. Good day to you. I have several other men lined up and I'm quite sure one of them will accept this offer and be quite pleased with the bargain."

"This is ridiculous! I'm offering you much more than the land is worth!"

"If you are not interested, the door is to your left. Good day sir."

Edward couldn't believe he was even considering this! Marriage to a stranger! You could perhaps stretch that to acquaintance, though that wasn't much better. He watched Isabella stare out the window, mad as hell that she kept her silence when this would effect her just as much as it would him. Was she really so desperate for a husband that she would marry whomever her father chose? It was insane, and archaic. It made no sense. Why on earth would she do this? For that matter why would he ever choose to do this? He could easily marry someone more attractive and more sociable. For every function or party he attended there were no less than half a dozen women who approached him with compliments and flirtations. Though, to be fair, most of those were interested in his appearance or his wealth, and rarely attempted to get to know him on a deeper level, interested only in what he could give them. When he was younger and idealistic he had hoped to find love, but he had since come to believe that maybe there was just no one out there that was his perfect soulmate as his parents and siblings had found. It was better this way, to not expect what did not exist. He was already past thirty. If he were to have children, and he did want them eventually, he was running out of time.

As his mind turned with the possibilities he found himself considering the insane. His mother, as much as he loved her, had turned her well intentioned nagging to him as of late. Now that both his brothers were married, she'd decided it was time for him to do the same. She wanted more grandchildren and it was his duty to provide them apparently. He was approaching thirty-five and had yet to meet anyone he felt more than fond about. All the women he seemed to meet lately were deceptive whores, their motives transparent. He was good looking and had a large bank account that they wanted a piece of, half if they had their way.

What if he did marry Isabella? He could get a spouse that he could have sex with whenever he wanted, and appease his mother with the grandchildren she wanted so badly. He'd just have to make sure that he kept the upper hand. And when Isabella had tired of married life as so many women did, she would be free to go, and Esme would have to let him be. It was actually kind of perfect in a heartless sort of way. But if he was going to do this, the sex at least would have to be good, and there was no way he was going to marry an unattractive woman who would make his dick shrivel just by looking at her. Edward wondered how far she would be willing to go, and just how desperate she was. She didn't seem so to look at her. She'd barely moved from her statuesque poise by the window. Didn't even have the courtesy to look at the man she might marry as her life was negotiated away. Did she have ice for a heart? Or a cold hard diamond like many of the women he'd scorned who'd tried trapping him through more usual means.

"Doesn't she get a say in this?" Edward asked, the irritation and disgust bleeding through his tone.

"She will marry the man I choose. She has already made her choice. What remains is for you to make yours." Philip leaned back in his chair, hands steepled together, calm and disgustingly collected.

"In that case I'd like to speak with Miss Swan in private. I'll let you know my decision once we have concluded our conversation."

Philip's chuckle was more irritating than nails on a chalk board as he stood. He clearly felt he had won and Edward's anger rose as he didn't disagree. He hated being cornered, taken by surprise. "I'll leave you two to your discussion. We can go over the details of our contract when you're finished. I'll be in my library." He made his way out the door. "Bella will show you the way." Edward closed the door behind Philip and leaned against it to study the irritating, silent woman before him.

Edward watched her turn from the window and face him once her father had left the room. Her attire had always irritated him, because he was sure she was hiding under the clothes and hairstyle. As he made his way across the room, he could see her face was quite pretty under the glasses, and her jawline held none of the extra padding you would expect to see in an overweight person. Her neck was slim, jaw and cheekbones firmly defined. The unflattering orangish makeup he had seen on her before was no where present right now and he was slightly amazed at the pale but healthy skin of her face. But the utter lack of emotion as her eyes met his made the anger smoldering within him boil over and seek a target. She, this mousy, irritating, taciturn woman would succeed in trapping him in a marriage where countless other women had failed. He lost his composure long enough to spit out, "So, did you get what you wanted then?"

She blinked stupidly at him from behind her unattractive glasses and asked him in what he took as a curious tone, "I beg your pardon?"

"I would have been happy to take you out on a date had you simply said yes when I offered a month ago."

He had first noticed her at a corporate mixer a month ago. At first glance she was below average, not worth a second glance. Yet something about her caused Edward to take that second glance anyway, and after that, a third. There was something about her appearance that aroused his curiosity. As she turned from the window briefly he was again struck by the strangeness of her attire. Her clothes gave a rather plump appearance, but her face was far to thin to support such a conclusion. Her jawbone was clearly defined, no hint of plumpness in her neck. Her chest was a good size, as were her hips, but her waist size was a mystery. Her clothes suggested her middle was about the same size as the rest of her, similar to a barrel, but if you looked closely you could see no flesh pushing at the material when she moved, no rolls of fat. It was odd, and had caused him to stare at her when they first met. She had been very standoffish, standing alone and against walls, rarely speaking but constantly watching the people around her, though rarely making eye contact, except with him. He'd caught her staring at him and when he returned her gaze with a raised brow, she'd blushed and turned away. Deciding there was more to her than he could discern with a glance, he'd followed her. When his polite greeting was quickly rebuffed, and rather rudely as well, he had decided she must be lacking in personality and manners, and had left her to wander the room alone, seeking and finding more attractive and attentive company elsewhere.

Trying to provoke a response he continued, sneering as he blatantly examined her from head to toe. "Why did you feel the need to play this game?"

She silently shook her head, whatever that meant. "Is that the kind of woman you are?" He pushed harder. He would break her silence. "Your face is moderately attractive though what the rest of you looks like is impossible to tell in that get up. Are you so repulsive that you had to have your father buy you a husband? Is it that no one else would take you? Or could you not find someone rich enough for you?"

"You are mistaken about a great deal sir." Isabella's tone was flat but she moved her arms from her sides to around her waist. The suit dented intriguingly. She was much thinner than she looked. "My father is dead. Philip is my step-father. I did not choose you. As a matter of fact, were it my choice I would remain unmarried altogether. However, just like you, I have my price. Philip is a skilled negotiator and I have never seen him offer a deal that he did not get the better end of."

He moved closer trying to intimidate her with his presence as he asked derisively, "And just what was your price?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." He'd been pushed beyond his limits of endurance by Philip. He would know what her price was, what sort of woman she was and what would drive her to marry someone she barely knew. He placed his hands quickly on her shoulders feeling thick shoulder pads, and spun her around quickly, gripping slender upper arms before she could stumble away. He made her stand very close so she had to look up at him, trying to intimidate her with his height and proximity.

Using a low and threatening tone he rumbled, "I'd rather you did."

Her eyes looked away from his as he felt her frame shudder, and her pause was over long before she finally replied, "I get to become a millionaire."

His eyes narrowed as they studied her face. It was absurd, incredible. His hands fell from her arms to cross over his chest in disbelief. "Why would Dwyer give you a million dollars to marry me?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, her calm voice an irritating reminder of Philip's. "Five million. And not to marry you, but to marry whomever he chose. You are simply the first in line. As for why, you'd have to ask him. I could care less. Probably has something to do with Ms. Mallory and the engagement ring she's wearing. Too many women in the same house perhaps? She and I don't get on very well you know."

Well this just confirmed his prior impression. Philip Dwyer was a flipping lunatic after all. Moving on to other matters..."You know, there's something about you that has puzzled me since I first saw you." His gaze was calculating.

"What would that be?"

His hands reached towards her and she backed into the window. He followed and placed his large, slender, muscular fingers upon her waist, wrinkling her suit and forcing the empty fabric against her skin. He watched as her breathing hitched, then sped up. His suspicions were confirmed. She had a trim figure, just as he'd thought.

He lowered his face until his lips were near her ear. She smelled delicious. Both floral and edible at once. "Why someone with a figure like yours would dress in an outfit like this."

Her eyes flashed to his as he pulled back just enough to look in her eyes. _Score!_ He'd finally broken her cold exterior and gotten a real reaction. Her gaze darted away from his to some point past him and said, "I have no idea what you mean."

So she wanted to play that way did she? Time to find out just how desperate she was to marry him and get her five million. He stepped back a pace and crossed his arms, all self-assured masculinity now that he was back in control. He had her right where he wanted her. He briefly reconsidered before his anger pushed him to continue. "In that case, Ms. Swan, I believe I need something from you before I can agree to this marriage." Though he knew now that she was slim, her coldness and pretense provoked him to demand more.

"What is that?" She asked too quickly. Desperation, confirmed.

"I need to see what I'll be getting in the bargain." His gaze swept over her again in anticipation.

Her brow furrowed. "I'm right here."

Still pretending not to understand? "Yes, and would you buy a piece of art while it's still covered in canvas sheeting?"

Her head shook slowly from side to side. Finally she decides to understand him. He couldn't help the smirk that crept up as he answered her unspoken question. "Exactly right Ms. Swan. Strip."

She walked slowly past him, further into the room. She stopped with her back to him and said softly, "I am not a piece of property to be examined as you would a painting."

The softness of her voice asked him to reconsider but he hardened his as he answered with quiet firmness. "Under normal circumstances I would agree with you Ms. Swan. But consider the facts. You are getting five million pounds to marry. I am not about to marry someone I would not care to be physically intimate with. No property is worth tying myself to an unattractive spouse. I sense you have more to you than I have seen, I would have never considered the possibility otherwise. I will know fully what and who I am claiming or I will walk out that door and you can try your luck with the next poor bastard in line. So under these circumstances, yes, Ms. Swan. I will examine you as I would any other purchase. "

She stood there silently. The clock ticked loudly. "Well, Ms. Swan?" He asked from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder. He was still by the window, watching her, giving off every careless vibe he could manage, lifting one hand to study his nails as though they were more interesting than the strip show she was about to give.

She took two steps to the right, near a small end table. He sucked in a breath as she took her jacket off, feeling himself firm up at the erotic scene before him and the power he felt. Ordinarily something like this would have disgusted him, but he scowled as he remembered the coldness of her father and herself. Likely she was just trying to pretend shyness to manipulate him. Good figure, check.

She placed her glasses on the table, but still had her back to him. Next Isabella reached up and removed the pins in her hair, letting a severe bun fall into waves of gorgeous, long, thick, chestnut hair that he wanted to wrap around his fists. He just had to touch it, see if it felt as silky as it looked. He left the window and walked over to stand behind her, lifting his hands and running his fingers through her hair. The lavender scent was stronger now and he finger combed her hair, testing it's weight and fullness. He would have to forbid her from cutting it to spite him.

She had paused. He could see her hands fiddling with the hem of her slip as he looked over her shoulder. The tops of her milky breasts looked so enticing. He would touch them soon enough. He cleared his throat and said quietly but firmly, "Continue please."

Her pants slid to the floor and he couldn't help but trace his hands over her hips and then under the silk to feel the skin of her waist. He kept his touch light, fingertips only, and began drawing little circles as he took in the beauty before him. Her peachy slip and matching lacy boyshort underwear were such a stark contrast to the clothes he'd seen her in for the past month. She was beautiful! Why would she hide all this under such ugly clothes? It boggled the mind.

She was shaking so badly he couldn't find it in himself to make her continue. She obviously wasn't comfortable taking off any more and it was a bit cool in the room. But he wasn't ready to release her yet. He needed to feel her lips on his, feel her body with his hands. He used his hands to turn her by her hips. She stumbled a bit on the pants at her ankles and looked down as she took her feet out of her pants and shoes. He lifted her chin with a hand studying her face without the glasses and was surprised to see her cheeks wet with tears. She was a silent crier then? That was surprising. He would have expected a bit more drama than that. It would have been a more skillful manipulation. He softly wiped them away and stilled as her confused eyes met his. It was good that she was confused. So was he, though he hid it well. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He lightly ran his fingertips over her cheeks and neck, on to her bare shoulders. She was holding her breath. He moved one hand up to cup her cheek, and was astonished when she closed her eyes and tilted her face to lean into his caress. He felt her sway and grinned at his effect on her. This would be fun. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Breathe Isabella."

He chucked as she inhaled quickly and her face transitioned from a little too pale to bright red. She was certainly more responsive at present than he'd ever seen before. She attempted to turn from him but his hands moved back to her shoulders and held her firm even as her face tilted down and away. He looked down at her luscious form as she stood at arm's length and time stood still as his eyes roamed. She was gorgeous.

She spoke quietly and he leaned in to listen. "Can I get dressed now?"

Get dressed? His body rebelled against the thought. He wanted to taste what she'd revealed to him. He used his most persuasive tone, the one he reserved for the bedroom. "You haven't finished undressing yet...but perhaps you'd be willing to do something else in exchange?"

Her eyes swung to his in surprise. "What more could you possibly want?" Was she serious? He was male. Wasn't the answer obvious. He just stared at her as she continued. "Haven't you humiliated me enough for one night?"

Humiliated? That was a bit extreme wasn't it? She was still wearing more fabric than most swimsuits allowed. She was likely unused to bending to someone else's will. Well that would have to change, starting now. His hands moved from her shoulders, down her ribs, to circle firmly around her slim waist. He held her there briefly before moving one hand under the hem of the chemise to caress the silky skim at her back and the other to toy with her luscious hair. He combed his hand through it watching as her eyes grew heavy with the sensations he provoked.

"If you are going to be my wife," he spoke softly, watching her face carefully, "we are going to fuck frequently."

She gasped and struggled. His touch firmed on her waist and the hand in her hair pressed against her back bringing her closer until just the pointed tips of her breasts touched his chest. "But sex," he continued, " is just mechanics without chemistry." Which they so obviously had, but he had another goal in mind. This was just an excuse.

He struggled to keep his face impassive as he watched the wheels turn in her head. She gasped indignantly and then burst out, "I'm not having sex with you right now!" She pushed at his chest, trying to gain some distance from him. "You can't make me do that!"

He couldn't help laughing then. He probably could make her with very little effort, and it was unlikely she would offer more than a little protest. He was just that good. She had already demonstrated a certain amount of responsiveness, leaning into his caresses, forgetting to breathe. But did she respond this way to him, or to anyone. He realized he'd done all the touching so far. Suddenly he wanted her to come on to him, to show him more than acceptance. Still chuckling he answered, "Calm down kitten. I don't plan to make you do anything. But if you want me, and not the next man in line, you'll need to prove it."

Her eyes returned to his as she asked with a bit of heat, "And just how should I do that?" He liked her eyes with a little fire in them.

His eyes met hers in challenge as he responded, "Kiss me." He softly stroked the skin on her arms, trying to gently sooth the her body as it began trembling again. He loved these involuntary responses of hers. It seemed more and more as though, whatever else she was, at least in this area of her life, she lacked experience. He was deeply pleased with this.

She raised one shaking hand to trace his jaw, her eyes following her fingers. He felt himself harden as a finger traced his lips. His hands clenched and mindful of his strength, he moved his hands to her waist, his thumbs drawing circles on the smooth skin of her flat belly, fighting a smile as he felt the skin jump under his fingers. Her body already danced at his command.

Her eyes returned to his and he raised his brow in challenge. She raised on her toes and lifted her mouth to his, her eyes closed. She was several inches too short. He waited, smirking, to see what she would do. When her eyes opened and looked at him, he could see her eyes spark and her hands gripped his collar and tugged hard.

He allowed her to pull him closer, but moved slowly, making it clear that he moved of his own will and not at any command or insistence of hers. He let his lips touch hers and waited again to see what she would do. When she moved her lips slowly and gently over his it took everything in him not to grab her and pull her too him. But he exercised his control to see what she would do and to prove that even though her father had manipulated him skillfully, she would never do so. He was so hard by now he ached, but he kept his eyes open as her lips moved tentatively over his, determined not to get lost in her kiss. She opened her eyes and he was surprised she'd stopped so soon. Perhaps she'd changed her mind?

"Look, whatever you may have heard about me and my experience, I really don't know much about any of this, but I can get better, I promise. I learn quickly and if you can just show me how to do it I promise I won't disappoint you." She'd started off sounding panicked, and as he failed to respond, tears shone in her eyes and she closed them, her entire body conveying defeat. She pleaded quietly, "Please. Give me a chance."

He listened without comprehending for a long moment. He then understood that she'd given up, thinking that he found her attempt lacking; that he was unmoved. She begged so prettily. He'd have to make sure she begged often in the future. He'd ponder her lack of expertise later. Decision made he slid his right hand around her slender neck, and tilted her chin up with his thumb. Sliding his left hand underneath her chemise and flattening it against the skin of her back, he pulled her closer until they stood chest to chest and lowered his mouth.

His lips brushed hers teasingly, pulling away and enticing her to follow, then meeting her lips with his. He teased her lips with his tongue and teeth. first licking, then nibbling and as she gasped, her lips opened and his tongue swept through, exploring and claiming her mouth. His head swum with power and satisfaction as he heard her moans. He felt her tongue slowly and hesitantly meet his. He tilted her head and slanted his mouth over hers firmly and then wrapped his tongue around hers. He felt her arms settle around his neck and sift through the hair at the nape of his neck, making the hairs there stand on end at the pleasurable sensations she provoked. He nibbled at her lips again and growled when she tugged on his hair in response.

He slid down the hand at her nape, stroking her from neck to waist to bottom, gripping as he passed, and down to the back of her upper thigh, parting her legs enough to fit his thigh between hers. Now both his hands gripped her hips and drew her up his thigh, putting pressure on her clit and rocking her pelvis. Her moans turned to gasps and little high pitched whines and he ground his hardness into her hip as she rocked against him. More. He needed more.

Sure she would keep rocking on her own now he moved both hands up and captured her pebbled nipples, rolling them gently between his thumb and finger. He swallowed her shriek and grinned against her mouth, holding her lips against his when she tried to break the kiss. He could definitely get used to having her in his bed every night. She was exquisite. He continued manipulating her breasts and when she threw her head back, he quickly unsnapped her bra and swept both it and her chemise over her head, then pressed her mouth back firmly to his. One hand at the small of her back, the other at her nape, he tugged her hair until she bowed back over his arm and leaned down to capture her nipple with his mouth. Her hands clasped his head to her and her gasps and high moans took a frantic pitch. He moved the hand at her nape to her other nipple, and then to the apex of the thighs, finding her clit over her panties. A couple quick circles and she came with a shriek. Her legs sagged and he caught her up against him, her arms draped around his neck, her head on his shoulder, her legs still wrapped around his. He stroked her hair as her breathing slowed, thoroughly pleased with her performance. He played her like his piano, and she had made the most beautiful sounds. He was rather uncomfortable, but that mattered not. He'd get plenty of physical release and enjoyment from her before long.

When she raised her head he couldn't help but smile at her. She looked a little lost. Edward's brow furrowed when she looked down and raised an arm to cover her breasts. Why was she so shy all of a sudden? She bent down to grab her bra and turned away from him to put it back on. Her fingers were trembling so bad it took her three tries to hook it. He picked up the chemise as he watched her, caressing the silky fabric, so like her skin. He watched her search for the object in his hand. When she turned around and saw it, she stretched her hand out and as she grabbed the fabric, his hand tightened. Her eyes met his and he was surprised to find them filled with tears. Whatever could have made her so upset? He knew he had made her feel very good. Was she just embarrassed?

"Hey." He said gently. "What's wrong Kitten?"

Her voice trembled, "May I please get dressed now?"

He hesitated for a moment, confused by her behavior. He'd seen what he wanted though. Opening the slip he directed her to raise her arms and slowly lowered the silk fabric over her form, admiring how she looked, but concerned about her reactions. She turned from him and found her pants, stepping into them and fastening them quickly. He prevented her from doning the blazer by placing his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head. "Tell me what's wrong." he asked softly.

She froze, her fist clenching on the jacket, before picking it up and folding it over her arm in front of her, and hugging it to her breasts. She turned slowly in his arms and he leaned back to meet her eyes with his. When she spoke her voice was low and almost hoarse. "Have you decided?"

Decided?

"Am I attractive enough?" She asked quickly. "Do we have enough chemistry?"

Was she even serious? How could she ask such a question? Didn't she feel the fire between them? She must! He'd made her come and he was sure she hadn't faked it... When he didn't answer he saw her eyes glisten before she turned silently and walked back to the window.

Though it was impetuous and insane, he didn't think he could get enough of her. She was a mystery. He wanted to know what made her tick, what she was hiding. He wanted her in his bed, to explore and conquer. He closed the distance between them and heard her sniffle, saw her wipe at a teary face reflected in the window in front of him. She by turns aroused his ire and his compassion.

When she whispered, "What will you tell my step-father?" his compassion and desire won out. Though he was sure he would regret it, he did the unthinkable. He said yes.

"I will tell him, that we have a deal."

*TMC*

Edward picked up the contract from Philip and left to have his lawyers look at it later that day. When he returned the following morning with his signed copy, the bastard decided to drop the other shoe. Apparently there had been a few details about Isabella that he had decided to wait until that moment to disclose. Oh, she could be a good wife, Phil had hastened to assure him, so long as she was 'handled properly.' As Isabella's stepfather began to list her many faults, Edward felt his anger build.

By Philip's account, she was among other things, manipulative, a hypochondriac, had a predisposition to addictions, most notably narcotics, a spendthrift, and to top it all off, lacked maternal instincts to a hazardous degree. So much so that he had felt her younger sister would be better cared for in a boarding school than by her own flesh and blood. Well that was just great. Even with all these fault, Philip assured Edward that Isabella could be well managed so long as he kept her under firm control. Well that was just fine. After all, she needed only warm his bed for a few years and give him a child or two before he would be willing to release her. He'd just make sure that she did not have access to his children if she was not under a watchful eye.

Control. That was one thing he definitely exceeded in. Edward was determined that unlike his dealings with her stepfather, when it came to Isabella, he would always have the upper hand; and he would make sure she knew it from day one.

* * *

A/N I dearly wish I had more time for writing these days, but if you'd looked at my profile you'll see that dealing with a 2 1/2 year old, a 3 month old, the laundry, dishes, cooking, constant headaches and frequent migraines to boot, don't leave much time or energy for anything else. No idea when the next chapter will be posted. I'm sorry I can't do any better than that for now. I have a dr appt tomorrow to discuss the headaches and see what my options are. My eldest is doing well. Ben is a very happy baby and growing well and healthy. My husband gave me a massage tonight. I'm doing pretty fabulously well, headaches aside. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

What is your favorite headache remedy? Anyone else out there had tension headaches that don't stop or migraines?

Also, I just read SM's The Host this week! I loved it! Though I do wish there was more on Kyle and Sunny. That would make a lovely short story I think. Anyone else read it?


	5. 5  The Contract

Another update? Yeah, I'm surprised too. I'm on medication for my headaches which are controlled but not gone. I'm planning to begin almost daily walks with my boys in the fall (once it's below 90's at some part of the day.) I hope the exercise will fix things to where I don't have to take pills every day. ahem...enough about me. I've been asked if I'm going to alternate POV's on every scene. Answer: no. I don't plan to have much EPOV at all actually. He will show up when I think there's a part of the story that really need's telling from his side, or when I think y'all need a peek inside his head so you don't hate him. Thanks so much for all your very kind reviews. I'm sorry I haven't enough time to respond yet. I think y'all would prefer updates anyway.

* * *

A few days later she stood in front of a large building downtown. She was wearing one of her suits, a green one this time. Soon she wouldn't need these anymore. She had needed them to hide from Philip and his associates but, Lord willing, she'd never have to see them again. She disliked the way she felt in them and detested the memories they held. Edward had already seen almost everything anyway, so there was little point in hiding from him.

She wondered if there was anything irregular in the contract. She'd already signed one with her step-father yesterday. It was very simple and just stated that she had full custody of Wren upon her marriage to Edward Cullen. He relinquished all parental and biological ties to his daughter. She could not describe the relief she felt as she'd tucked the papers away safely in her room.

Schooling her face to show calm, Bella entered the building. She was trying to convince herself that Mr. Cullen mattered little to her. He could be anyone. The marriage was a business deal, feelings had not part in it. She didn't care that he made her heart pound and made her feel like a whore yesterday when he'd given her the most amazing...orgasm. Really. She didn't care. It was probably only a one time thing anyway. Sex with him surely wouldn't feel that good. And she was plain enough that he probably wouldn't want it often anyway. She could not control the blush she showed when she thought of what he'd done to her the other day, so she pushed the memory firmly aside. All that mattered right now was Wren.

Bella had some money that Charlie and Renee had left to her when they passed. The couple hundred thousand dollars would be enough to establish her and Wren in a comfortable home and pay for her college tuition. Then she could find a job and be on her own. She doubted Cullen would stay married to her for long. He could have anyone with his money and looks. She had no intention of forcing him to stay married to her, whatever her father thought. He could even keep her 'dowry' property for all she cared. It would be worth it to be out from under her father's thumb.

Expectations firmly set; she entered the building, found the elevators to the left of the lobby and pushed the button for the twenty-second floor. When the doors opened she was taken aback by the large man standing in front of them. He was huge! His solemn face gave nothing away and she took an involuntary step back. The dark haired man stared her down and she swallowed, momentarily forgetting that this was the floor she needed to get on. The doors began to close and his large hand slapped them open.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?" His voice was a deep baritone well suited to the bear of a man before her. He was clean shaven and immaculately dressed in a dark three piece suit complete with shiny black shoes.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen is expecting you. This way please." He eyed her up and down, his mild distaste quite obvious. His reaction had no effect on her other than to reinforce an already poor self-image. She knew she wasn't as unattractive as she made herself seem, but over the years, she had begun to feel the way she made others see her. It was safer this way. She'd even worn her usual bun and glasses. She had a feeling she needed all the protection she could get today; heaven knew no one else was going to help her. She sighed. She missed Charlie. She smiled briefly, imagining what Charlie would have done to Phil for putting her in this situation, or how Charlie would have intimidated Edward with his shotgun.

He led her down a hallway tastefully decorated with beige walls, white trim and a green and beige designed carpet. He opened the third door on the right and gestured for her to enter.

She squeezed by him uncomfortably as she entered the empty room.

"Mr. Cullen will be with you in a moment. Please have a seat." He closed the door and left her alone. A few moments later a deep loud voice boomed with laughter. She wondered if it had to do with her.

The floor and walls matched the hallway. A polished wooden table in a large oval shape stood in the center of the room, with six matching chairs set around it. The far wall was a floor to ceiling window with hanging blinds open to show a view of the city. She'd always had a fascination with historic buildings such as those in London. She and Renee had gone on a couple tours their first summer here. There was a large picture on the wall of a beautiful Italian villa. Bella raised her hand to trace the garden hedge beside the house, but at the sound of the door opening she snatched her hand back down to her side guiltily.

Edward Cullen entered the room, his gaze paralyzing her. She'd forgotten just how handsome he was. She had managed being in his presence before by focusing on her job or by avoiding his gaze, but for some reason, meeting his eyes made her heart race and her mind cloud. She watched his brow wrinkle in disapproval. She heard him mumble something about not having to deal with something much longer before he cleared his throat and gestured for her to sit. She pulled out a chair and jumped a bit when he slapped a manila folder in front of her.

"This is our prenuptial agreement. It is quite thorough so I suggest you read it carefully before signing."

She would never be so stupid as to not read a contract before signing it, especially when there lacked trust be her and the person who drew up the papers. She ignored Mr. Cullen and the way he made her heart race when she looked in his eyes and tried to focus on the pages in front of her.

She read the first paragraph three times before her brain finally engaged in the task of comprehending the words on the paper. The first couple pages were very standard for a prenuptial contract; if they divorced they would only keep the moneys and properties the respective parties brought into the marriage, with the exception of the land her father used as bait which Edward would keep. But the next pages were beyond belief.

She would live where he wanted her to live. She would sleep where he wanted her to sleep. Wear what he wanted her to wear. She would follow an approved diet and exercise five days a week. If she needed any drugs they would be prescribed through his doctor and dispensed with his explicit permission. She was not allowed any over the counter medications without his approval. She was required to have a companion (one of his designated people or himself) if she ever left their residence. When in public she was to behave with dignity and grace, or she would not be allowed to go out. She would be available at all times for sex on demand. She was not allowed to take any lovers or other sexual partners for the duration of their marriage.

Bella felt his eyes on her as she read and her cheeks burned in embarrassment at all that was explicitly required of her. He would not allow birth control and expected that she would bear children over the course of the four years that was their minimum agreement. But she couldn't believe what came after that. No. This couldn't be real. He couldn't ask this of her! She shook her head from side to side in disbelief.

Bella sat at the table, the words of the contract blurring before her eyes. Surely this couldn't be right. She looked up and to her right where Edward sat calmly at the end of the table. He had chosen to perch casually on the table top with one knee pointed toward her and the other foot touching the floor. He returned her gazes impassively, arms crossed, one eyebrow arched. She waited and he kept silent, staring at her without a hint of emotion.

Taking a shaky breath she let it out without speaking. Words died on her tongue unformed. Was he serious? Was this the real contract? Please let this be a joke. Her eyes wandered the last page again. Still keeping her eyes down she spoke softly, hesitantly.

"You can't expect me to sign this."

His voice was deep, firm, beautiful. "I do if you expect to marry me."

"But why?" His raised brow encouraged her to continue. "Why would you insult my person and demean my character by writing a contract like this?"

"Because, Miss Swan, if we are going to be married, I want you to know exactly what I expect of you." He stood and walked to the window, looking out at the brilliantly sunny day and the city below. "Your step-father had a great deal to say to me regarding your past behavior and your character. In light of those revelations, the terms of our contract are quite reasonable."

She knew Phil disliked her greatly, but what could he have possibly said about her that would have resulted in this nightmare of a contract? "I still don't understand."

Edward turned from the window and stalked toward her, anger clearly clouding his features. She shrank against her seat, hands in her lap. His strong hands grabbed the arms of her chair as he towered over her. "Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

She didn't want to hear any of it, but it would be better to know what he thought of her now rather than later and be caught off guard. His eyes were hard as jade and unforgiving as they pierced her. She swallowed, trying to moisten her suddenly dry mouth and her gaze swung away from him, down and to her left, to where the papers rested innocently on the table.

"I just don't understand how all this could possibly be necessary."

"Well, let's go through it line by line then, shall we?"

Not wanting him to think her more of a moron than he obviously did, she turned to the second to last page where the unusual requirements began. Edward sat on the table beside her. Did he have an aversion to chairs or did he just like looming over her? Probably the latter, not that he needed to try very hard. He was a full head taller than she was.

"Now then, one of my gravest concerns was your past history of drug addiction and substance abuse."

_What? That's not true!_

"The health of any children and therefore yourself are of utmost importance to me and I will not allow you the opportunity to endanger your health or theirs."

"But that's not true! I've never been addicted to drugs. And I would never 'endanger' a child's health in such a way. Just what kind of scum bag do you think I am?"

"You said it not me."

_That was harsh._

"And you may not choose to hurt them intentionally, but I have made myself aware of the kind of behaviors an addict may be prone to and will make sure you are not in a position to harm yourself or others while you live with me. And please, don't lie to my face. It's insulting. Your father showed me your medical records."

_What?_ "But that's not..."_ possible._

"Fair? Perhaps not. But, I make it a point to know that my sexual partners are healthy and protected and you, my dear, will be mine for quite some time."

She had gone for a physical to a new doctor last month at her father's request. It had been shortly after the visit that he had offered her this devil's bargain: uncontested custody of her sister if she would allow her father to marry her off. He must have obtained a copy of her blood work and exam, and then doctored her records to show a history of drug abuse. She wondered morbidly what kind of druggie she was supposed to be.

"Speechless are you? Perhaps that's for the best. I rather detest people who lie to my face and we'll surely move through this faster without your interruptions. Moving on then."

_Here we go. Let's try and keep a sense of humor about all this shall we? It should at least keep me from crying._

"You are expected to keep yourself attractive. I'm well aware of how manipulative women in general and you in particular can be. I wouldn't put it past you to make your body as unattractive as possible simply to spite me.

_I'm really not that spiteful._

Therefore you will follow a strict regimen of diet and exercise, you will not be allowed to become obese due to over eating and lazy habits.

_Well, at least I'll come out of this bargain in better physical shape, even if I'm mentally ill_, she thought dryly

You will also be outfitted with appealing attire. I will not have a spouse who attire's herself in the, quite frankly, hideous manner you seem to be accustomed to. This will be addressed before the wedding."

_That's fine, I hate my clothes anyway._

"You will make yourself sexually available to me at all times. You will not make the typical excuses of having a headache or not being in the mood, nor will you come up with creative excuses to test my patience."

'_Creative excuses to test my patience?' She suppressed a chuckle as she imagined informing him that she just had to wash her hair that night. Classic and thoroughly unbelievable. She'd have to try that one night just for laughs.  
_

"When in public you will comport yourself with grace and dignity or you will find yourself away from the public eye."

_I guess Phil was so busy thinking up lies he forgot about my lack of coordination. Maybe I should take up gardening or something, since I'm never going to leave the house._

"Over the next few years I expect that you will become pregnant at least once, perhaps twice. I hope that you will choose to nurse your children. This is why you will not be permitted birth control, nor be allowed to take a lover. Though I like children, I will be assured they are indeed mine. This is also part of the reason for your diet and exercise."

_'Here it comes'_

"Should you decide, after the minimum four years are over, that you wish to have a divorce, I will happily grant it. However, you will forfeit custody of any children of our union. You may visit them at my residence if you so choose, but they will not leave my household and you must obtain my permission first. You will be allowed to keep any moneys you possess coming into our marriage as well as and additional one hundred fifty thousand pounds for each child you've born."

_What the Hell?_

"Wait, just a minute. Are you seriously telling me that you expect me to have your children, and then accept payment to abandon them? Just how heartless do you think I am?"

"Some women simply lack maternal instincts. There's no shame in that. But I want children and will respect your lack of desire for them. I also acknowledge that bearing children is quite an ordeal and wish to compensate you accordingly. It's actually a generous price if you consider yourself a surrogate mother. And similarly, you will not have abandoned a child, but simply allowed them a stable loving home with a father who will love and nurture them. Also, if you leave at the end of the four years, it's highly likely the children will not even remember you, especially if you choose to spend as little lime with them as I expect."

She was stunned – dazed. He didn't even want her did he? He just wanted children and she was to be an incubator. She blinked owlishly as she asked, "Whoever said I don't 'desire children'?"

"Mr. Dwyer expressed to me that you were not very good with children which is why your sister is in boarding school."

_That bastard. That dirty, manipulative, cold hearted son of a ..._

"Now, that is what I expect from you. I will not give you an allowance nor a credit card. However, if you have any reasonable needs you may make a list and it will be taken care of. I will not treat you cruelly or harshly and I believe you will find our bedroom activities to be very enjoyable. Aside from that, you will be free to pursue whatever hobbies and interests you would like. In light of your particular character flaws, I believe this arrangement to be extremely reasonable."

"And my character flaws appear to be a propensity towards drug addictions and a lack of maternal instincts?" Her voice betrayed her as it rose to a shriek at the end. She kept her eyes on the paper, trying to stay calm.

"Among other things..."

Her voice was heavy with frustration and angry tears she held back. "What else? Don't stop now. What other helpful observations and insights did my stepfather have to share with you about me?" Her eyes challenged him.

He frowned sternly at her before continuing. "Philip informed me to expect you to deceive and manipulate, as well as to be on guard against your hypochondria and your lack of restraint when using your credit cards.

Phil seemed to have forgotten that Renee was the one who spent money recklessly and wastefully. Bella had fortunately inherited her father's frugality. She had also inherited his honesty, Philip was the master manipulator. Though in light of how well Edward had recently been outmaneuvered, she supposed it wasn't a stretch to suppose she was as devious as her stepfather. There would be little point in trying to correct Edward about any of this though. He had already made up his mind not to trust her, and she honestly couldn't blame him for that. She sighed regretfully. She just wished she hadn't managed to be outmaneuvered by both men.

"Now that you are fully aware of my terms," he pulled a pen from his pocket and slapped it down loudly next to her hand. "Will you sign this contract or will you try your luck with the next poor soul your father has in line?"

Poor soul? That phase could most definitely not be used to describe Mr. Rapier. Her eyes closed, picturing him. Very tall and a bit overweight , he stood about as tall as Edward. Brown eyes, thinning hair, combed over, (?) was at least fifteen years her senior. His physical appearance was nowhere near what she would term attractive, but that would have mattered less had he had a kind heart. Instead, his eyes were hard, his smile was cruel, his hands wandered, and his heart, from all she could tell, was stone. She was sure he would want her for the 4 year minimum and would happily discard her when her time was up.

"Well?" Edward asked. "Do you require any further explanations or will you sign the damn contract?" He glowered. He had been rather calm at the beginning of this meeting but apparently rehashing all the unpleasant things he knew of her, or rather, thought he knew about her, had made him quite irate.

She risked a glance at him and he appeared to be waiting rather impatiently for an answer from her. Speaking softly to hide the tears that were too close to falling and the turmoil roiling within her she asked, "Mr. Cullen, this contract appears to dictate some rather important terms regarding a significant portion of my life in the near future. Would you be gracious enough to allow me a few minutes in private to consider your terms?"

As she was still looking at the table with eyes unable to see through the water clouding them, she missed the surprise that flitted across his features at her unexpected mild response to his explanations. Deciding that a few minutes were not too much to ask, even of someone who would be gaining five million dollars, he said that she had twenty minutes and the left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Thankful she was alone, Bella stood and walked to the window, suddenly filled with restless energy. Her father could not have destroyed her chances of a happy marriage or of finding freedom any more thoroughly than this. Now that she knew exactly what he thought of her, she felt utterly defeated. What kind of life would she have with him?

What kind of life would she have with Alec Rapier? Though Mr. Rapier would surely require a less restrictive contract, he would use her cruelly and harshly. Though not very attractive to her, his wealth and power were usually sufficient to secure female company. He was known for leaving dinner parties with more than one woman and for hiring women when he couldn't get them by persuasion and charm. She knew he loved his drink and had a vicious temper. She'd heard him tell jokes she only half understood about rape with his rapier and taking someone from behind instead of in front. She may have been too innocent to understand his entire meaning but she had no difficulty comprehending the cruelty of his heart. She could never bring Wren into that kind of home.

She reread the last of the contract. The restrictions would chafe without a doubt, but in light of his main concerns, they made sense. He wanted his child to be born healthy and treated well. He even wanted her healthy. She could live with that, right?

His child. Could she have children and abandon them to him as he expected? She shook her head. If she was this attached to Wren who was only a sister, how deeply would she feel for a child she'd carried for nine months? No. She could never just let them go. If it turned out that she couldn't stand to live with Edward, she would just get a house or apartment as near as possible to him and visit as often as she could.

There was a possible silver lining to this massive cloud though. If he did like children, and he must judging by his wish to get her pregnant, then perhaps he would let Wren stay with her as soon as this summer. If he wanted to be a dad, perhaps he would be willing to show Wren some fatherly attention?

Edward detested her. She was sure of that now. Could she handle letting him use her body and hate her for four years?

What other choice did she really have. She couldn't access her trust account until the four years were up. She'd never be aloud to keep Wren if her step-father contested, and of course he would. Controlling and spiteful were words that fit him to a T.

When Edward returned she didn't acknowledge his entrance. Instead she stayed with her back against the wall, the glass of the window at her side, looking down and out at the world. He walked towards her silently and stood in front of her, one arm stretched out behind her with his hand against the wall, caging her form like a predator. She felt tremors begin to shake her body, the enormity of what she was about to commit to finally sinking in. She was about to sell herself, and any children she bore, to this man for four years in exchange for the ability to bring her sister, the daughter of her heart, home. She would put herself fully into his power, foregoing the fantasy of a loving, equal romance, for submission and duty. She thought she might be sick.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Unable to avoid his gaze any longer she looked up, seeing a surprising amount of concern in his eyes. She could almost imagine he cared for her. That was more regard than she'd ever seen from Phil. "No." She whispered.

"Have you decided?"

"Almost." She whispered shakily.

"Are you at last beginning to wonder if five million pounds is worth the inconvenience of marrying me?"

_There was no five million pounds. The real question was, was having Renee worth the price of marriage, and was Edward a more tolerable choice than Alec._

"Does it matter?" She asked, her voice breaking. "All that matters is that I am appropriately disposed of right? My stepfather wanted nothing more than to be rid of me. You only want a couple children and then you'll want me to conveniently disappear as well right? She clenched her teeth and fists momentarily to still the shaking, feeling an overwhelming storm of self-pity filling her.

"Isabella," He lifted his left hand to her cheek, thumb moving under her chin to raise her face. She stubbornly closed her eyes, hating the tears that escaped. She felt him brush those away gently, feel a thrill at the feel of his skin touching her. "Open your eyes."

She refused silently, momentarily succumbing to the fantasy of the childhood game where if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his lips press against hers. When he pulled away she stared into his eyes, wondering if he would be as cruel as Phil had been.

"Would you really take my children away from me?"

His eyes searched hers before shaking his head. "I don't plan to do any such thing. I simply will not ever allow you to take them from me. You do not have to leave them unless you want a divorce. I simply expected that you would."

"Are you going to make me want one? A divorce that is? Will you try and drive me away by abusing the power the contract grants you?

His eyes flashed with anger. "I will be firm, and I have high expectations, but no, I will not be purposefully cruel to you."

"I..." clenching her jaw she steeled herself. She said a quick prayer that he would agree, because if he didn't, she may as well run away with Wren, and a life on the run without any financial means or stability was no life for a child. This was the best option, both for her and for Wren.

"I can agree to your terms. All of them." She wrapped her arms around herself as her shaking suddenly doubled. She was surprised by the look of pleasure in his face and then his arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms between them. He tilted her face up, meeting her lips. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating and she breathed it in deeply, smiling softly at the sensation of his lips on hers and his arm holding her close. But she didn't let herself get carried away. There was one thing she needed him to agree to today. If she was giving up all else, she was determined that she would get Wren in the bargain.

Pushing herself from his arm, and turning her face from his kiss; she spoke as firmly as she could. "I need one thing from you before I sign."

His brow quirked in silent question and she pressed on. "It's about my half-sister, Renesmee. My mother gave me guardianship of her when she died. Phil has promised to sign over his parental rights to me upon my marriage. I have been her primary and sole caretaker since she was born. Regardless of what Phil had to say about my 'lack of maternal instincts,' I am the only mother she has ever known. I.."

_Be humble. Beg. Forget pride. What does any of it matter so long as you get Wren back?_ "I beg of you to let her have a place in your home with me."

Both of his brows were raised now and his arms were crossed over his chest. She rushed on. "You say you want children of your own. As a father, surely you can see that a boarding school is a poor substitute for a loving home and family. Please. Let me bring her home with me."

She was shaking so hard now that her teeth clattered and she stood clenching her jaw and muscles trying in vain to still the tremors. He took her shoulders silently, turning and steering her toward a chair, pushing her down into it gently. He sat next to her and turned his chair to face hers, examining her face. He unclenched her hands from their white knuckled grip on each other and held them in his thoughtfully.

"This is very important to you."

She nodded, eyes fixed on his.

"Then yes, you may bring her home with us."

She didn't know herself as she launched herself from her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking his chair over. "Thank you!" She whispered fervently in his ear.

"Hey." he said softly. His hands were large and warm on her back. They moved to grip her waist and set her back in her chair. His face and voice were serious, but kind. "There will be conditions and it won't be right away. We'll need to get you settled first."

She nodded, smiling and shivering. So long as she got Wren back, surely it would all be worth it. It had to be.

* * *

Thanks to Janice and Aimee for their beta help and suggestions. I hope you all enjoyed the chap. Sorry about Edward. Like Mr. Darcy, he improves on closer aquaintance.

Now, a question for you mom's out there. Doesn't being a mom and being sick just totally suck? I miss the days where I could just lay in bed and be sick, instead of doing laundry and dishes and taking care of the kids at the same time. We had colds all around this week.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella swam lap after lap after lap, chasing away the vast amount of tension and anxiety that had built up within her. She had learned in dealing with her stepfather that physical illness from mental stress could be avoided if she exercised enough, and she had plenty of mental stress to work off.

Tomorrow she would be shopping for a new wardrobe. The day after that she would visit Wren and pack, and the day after that, she would be married and she didn't know or want to think about what would happen next. Once she had completely exhausted herself she took a shower, toweled off, brushed her teeth and hair, tossed on a tank top and pajama pants set and dropped into bed trying not to think of anything but breathing in and out.

Bella was just getting out of bed when the phone rang in her room. She picked it up puzzled at who would be calling her at just past six.

"Yes?"

"Miss Bella." The housekeepers voice came through. "I have a Mr. Cullen on the phone for you.  
Are you accepting calls this early?"

Lovely. He would not be her first choice of people to speak to first thing in the morning. What could he want? "That's fine Mrs. Platt. Please put him on." When she heard the click of the call transfer she spoke.

"How can I help you Mr. Cullen?"

"I called to tell you to expect Alice Whitlock at your home this morning at half past eight."

"Who-"

"She is my personal shopper and will be selecting your wardrobe personally."

"But I don't-"

He talked over her. "I'm quite sure you do as your current appalling wardrobe indicates. You will be ready for her and you will not give her any argument about what she chooses. You will behave with grace and dignity as befits the woman I choose for my bride or you will suffer the consequences of my displeasure. Do I make myself clear Isabella?"

Suffer the consequences of his displeasure? She couldn't help but grin at the ridiculousness of that phrase. What was he going to do, spank her? She didn't think so. Her tone was mocking as she replied, "Yes sir, Mr. Cullen sir."

"Don't be flippant with me. You will be quiet, respectful and well behaved or else."

"Or else what?" she couldn't help asking.

"Or else I will make your life so miserable you've forgotten how to be flippant. You will not embarrass me by behaving like a disrespectful whore in front of a woman in my employ who also happens to be my sister. If you are not capable of the proper behavior tell me now. She can simply take your measurements and pick out what she thinks is appropriate. I rather thought you would prefer to have some say but if not..."

Well that didn't take long. She'd wondered how long he could talk to her without insulting her. But she was not going to miss the chance to pick out something she actually liked for the first time in years. She softened her voice. No need to antagonize the person who held so much power over her. "I was just..." _teasing you_. "You don't need to threaten. I'm perfectly capable of civil behavior."

"Just be ready. 8:30."

Bella frowned at his words and the dial tone that followed. She shook her head and went to rid herself of the building anxiety with a swim. She had over two hours and it would take barely ten to get dressed and ready.

It was almost eight o'clock when Mrs. Platt came to the pool as Bella was climbing out. She expected she'd just have time to eat, shower and dress. "Mrs. Alice Whitlock and Mr. Edward Cullen arrived Miss. I tried to show them to the parlor but Mr. Cullen is awful insistent that he see you right away."

_What? Why are they here so early?_ "They are early and Mr. Cullen knows it. He told me to expect them at 8:30, not 7:50. They will have to wait until I'm ready. I'd like some breakfast pastries, tea and coffee in the parlor please. Please tell them I will be down in fifteen minutes."

"I'll try Miss. but that Mr. Cullen is it? He was so demanding and insistent."

"Please do as I ask Mrs. Platt. I will be down as soon as possible."

She practically ran as she took the back stairs up to her room where she quickly washed the chlorine out of her hair. She opened the chest of drawers in the bathroom and put on a bra and panties. She opened the door to her room to let the steam out so she could see herself in the mirror as she dried her hair. She picked up the blow dryer and hairbrush and got to work drying the waist length thick hair, loving the way it felt as it feathered softly against her skin. She turned off the blow dryer, brush in hand and turned enter the closet on the far side of the bathroom when she saw someone very large out of the corner of her eye and shrieked, jumping back and throwing the brush at the large person, before realizing it was Edward. His eyes glinted with amusement and he caught the brush and offered it back to her smartly, handle first. Her heart pounded, trying to jump out of her chest it seemed, and slammed the blow dryer down on the counter. She shrieked again for good measure as the adrenaline pounding through her system.

"What are you doing up here?" she almost yelled as she snatched the brush back, pushing down the impulse to throw it at his head again, this time on purpose. "You're supposed to be waiting downstairs! And for that matter, you're not even supposed to be here today at all!"

His chuckle did not help her temper or her heart rate. "I know Isabella, but I wanted to speak to you before you meet my sister in law." His eyes raked her body and she blushed all over as she abruptly realized she was all but naked. She grabbed her robe from the hook on the wall and hurriedly put it on, fumbling with the brush in her hand that she was still holding in a white knuckled grip. She fumbled the brush, dropped it, hurriedly belted the robe, then picked it up again, avoiding Edward's gaze as he stood in the doorway and then catching his eyes anyway as she looked in the mirror to see him grinning hugely.

Well that's just fine. Apparently, scaring her silly put him in a jolly good mood. Peachy. "About what?" she asked. Her heart was still racing from fright, but his nearness was persuading her body to feel arousal instead. What was worse, was that no matter how irritated she wanted to be with him, that smile on his face was so charming that she wanted to smile at him in return, which made her more irritated since smiling at him was the last thing she wanted to do. She gripped her hairbrush more firmly wishing again that she could throw it at him.

"About getting our story straight. As far as Alice is concerned, we met a few months ago and now cannot bear to be parted from one another. I thought you might prefer that to the alternative."

"Oh." She paused to think that over. "I guess I don't have any objections, but I don't understand, wasn't Jasper aware of our...circumstances? Didn't he tell her?"

"He and Emmett have agreed to keep their understanding of our situation to themselves, for now."

"Oh." She felt remarkably unintelligent all of a sudden. Her heart was still racing from her scare earlier as he stepped closer, too close. He lifted his hands to pull her hair from where it was trapped against her skin under the robe. He pulled it to the front over her breasts and trailed his hands down through it's length, the backs of his hands brushing against her barely clothed body lightly. He took a step closer and brought it up to his face, smelling the fragrance of freesias from her shampoo. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth as she reacted to his nearness. He was wearing the same cologne as yesterday, heaven help her.

"Your hair is lovely. I wondered how long it was." He ran his hands through it twice more and she felt herself relaxing at the pleasure the action brought. She felt chill bumps erupt over her scalp and over her chest as his hands stroked her hair and indirectly her breasts. "You should wear it down." His eyes heated and she suddenly felt over warm.

A bit stunned by his unexpected compliment she responded awkwardly with a shrug, "It's heavy. It's easier to have it up, and no one cared how I wore it before."

"Someone does now." He turned to go saying, "Alice is waiting. Don't be long."

"I'll be down shortly." And she turned to the mirror considering her hair. It was just a plain brown, its length and texture were pleasing but not special. Shrugging away the compliment uncomfortably, she put it back up into it's usual bun, more for a lack of knowing what else to do with it than anything else

At least there was one person in that family who wouldn't hate her on sight. That would be a nice change.

Bella turned to her closet to try and find something that wasn't horrendously ugly. Bulky, ill-fitting power suits were out. There was a high waist pair of jeans from several years ago that...yes! Still fit. And for a shirt...one of her pajama camis in white left untucked that fell to her hips and...she looked farther back...and teared up. A men's flannel shirt. Charlie. Softly she ran her hand down the sleeve of the predominantly red and white flannel. Taking it from the hanger she put it on and then wrapped her arms around herself, the shirt sleeves hanging over her fingertips. Bella gently rolled up the sleeves and exited the room, not bothering to look in the mirror, and not remembering to put on her glasses.

She made her way down stairs to the parlor, stomach growling. Edward was standing facing the doorway and a petite woman Bella assumed to be Alice had her back to the entrance. She had short black hair spiked up all over and slightly curled up at the ends. Bella heard her laugh at something he said and the bell like sound cemented Alice's image in Bella's mind. She was like a real life Tinkerbell, Bella thought with an inward laugh. Edward gently turned her around as he saw Bella come in and once Alice was no longer facing him, he gave Bella a stern look over the top of the pixie's head, but why? Her clothes? Well she was dealing with quite a few things lately, he could deal with this until she had more appropriate clothes. It was such a minor thing. Bella turned her attention to Alice as she glided forward with a sprightly step, "_I bet she dances well_," Bella mused. Alice's arms extended to wrap around Bella and smiled as she said, "Bella right? Oh we're going to be the best of friends. Any one who Edward could fall in love with so quickly must be special, and I can see you are. We're going to have such a wonderful time shopping today! When Edward asked me to get you ready for your honeymoon I was so thrilled!"

_Honeymoon?_

Edward laughed, "Alice, let her breathe. You're going to have all day together. I have business to get to but I wanted to see Bella this morning. You know I can't bear to be away from her for long."

Wow. Bella was stunned. A smiling, laughing Edward. It wasn't a menacing or superior laugh either. His green eyes sparkled mischievously and she fought to keep from falling under his spell. Just acting, she reminded herself. But for a moment, she couldn't help but wish it was real. That she could let herself go and just enjoy the pretense of being in a loving relationship. She'd never had one before. Her mother had loved her, of course, and she'd had a few casual friends at school, but never this. She hadn't had an opportunity to look for one either. Once her father had determined his only use for her was as a bargaining chip in some business deal, he made sure Bella never had the opportunity to form emotional ties with anyone. And he seemed to have done a good job making sure Edward would never become close to her, although they would certainly be intimately connected…but Alice…Bella yearned for a friend. And while she wouldn't be able to develop confidences with her, share secrets like best friends do in movies or on the TV, Bella could have fun with Alice, and be herself. Maybe they would have fun…even if they did have to go shopping.

He had been saying something else to Alice that Bella didn't catch, deep in her thoughts, but he suddenly came close to Bella and she involuntarily took a step back as he entered her personal space without warning. She looked about and noticed Alice was slightly back and to the side, watching them with a smile. Bella looked at Edward to find his eyes warning hers and he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Play along! I'm your loving fiance remember? I won't see you all day so I'm going to kiss you good bye now before I leave."

Her thoughts raced to catch up to his words as his arms came around her, one at her waist and one along her back, hand reaching up and entangling in the hair at her nape, pulling slightly to tip her head up as his mouth came down…and her thoughts stopped. His cologne dizzied her up again before his mouth touched hers and Bella's hands raised by instinct. One hand moved around his shoulder, holding him close and the other reached to tangle in his hair, so soft. His head slanted against hers and one hand came up to close around the back of her neck to tilt her head to the side so he could possessed her mouth deeply, making it his, staking his claim. And she was helpless to resist. If this was how good he made her feel, it would be well worth it to play along, to be his, if only for a while. She could play along; he made it easy.

He pulled back and for a moment she resisted, not ready to leave his arms or his lips, drunk on the feelings he brought forth from her. She tried to hold him closer, but he was stronger than she and then she remembered, "_Just acting_." Alice clapped her hands happily, "Oh Edward, I'm so glad you found her. You're going to be wonderful together, I can just tell. Now go on. We'll see you later."

Edward nodded to her and gave Bella a look she couldn't decipher before turning to go, his hand firmly holding hers saying, "I'll just let Isabella show me out." She walked with him to the door where he stopped, and turned to face her with such a determined look on his face that she took a half step back. He bent down to kiss her again. She was hooked now, she didn't know if she could ever say no to Edward's kisses again, her new favorite drug. Edward's hands came up to Bella's face, holding it slightly tilted, fingers threading through her hair as his lips toyed with hers, drawing a moan of pleasure from her. As he pulled away She realized he'd pulled her hair out of it's neat bun and it was now cascading down her back with random pins still stuck here and there. How did he distract her so utterly with his kisses that she didn't notice where his hands were? How did he do this to her?

With a cocky grin he said in a voice too sexy to be fair, "It looks lovely down Isabella. Leave it that way."

Oh! She wanted to smack him! So why was there this silly grin tugging at her lips? Using her fingers to try and find all the pins, she made her way back to Alice.

"Bella…Oh, you have such lovely hair!"

"Um…thanks? Edward seems to prefer it down and decided to do it himself before he left." Bella shrugged ruefully.

"Do you prefer it up?"

"Well, it's so heavy and long…I like it, but I'm not sure what else I'd do with it to be honest."

"Oh, well don't you worry. We'll take care of that before you go on your honeymoon. Let's get your clothes sorted out and we'll handle your hair later today. We'll start with your closet and see what we've got already and what we can toss and then head out."

"This way then."... _She didn't really have much of anything she wanted to keep_. "I really don't have much I want to keep. I'd rather just start fresh."

"Closet?" Alice asked. Bella pointed through the bathroom and Alice walked through the door to the closet beyond. As Edward had guessed, the majority of the outfits therein were power suits, business dress. There were a few casual clothes but they were all out of date. She didn't go out much except on business with her father, and even that wasn't too often. Her purpose there was to listen in unobtrusively and fill in her father on anything helpful she might overhear. She was glad to be through with that activity.

"Oh, my! Well this won't do. Alright, Edward said you wanted to give whatever you won't need any more to Oxfam, is that right?" Alice asked, while still looking through the clothes, her back to Bella.

"Yeah, sure. That's right." She really wasn't attached to much in there. The clothes were armor, and had served their purpose; they didn't show off curves much, and Bella honestly didn't think she looked that great in them, but that was what had been appropriate for her life the last few years. They had a lot of bad memories attached to them anyway and she was sure she wouldn't wear them if she didn't have to. She hoped the charity would get the clothes to someone who would actually enjoy having them.

"I do have a couple things I'd like to keep, but I'm fine with tossing the rest."

"Well why don't you pull out what you want to keep and put them in a suitcase; you're leaving in a few days right?" At Bella's nod she continued, "I'll just go get the boxes in my car and we can box these up to give away."

As she left Bella pulled out the few things she wanted to keep. A few chemises, a long sleeve blue sweater, a couple khaki pants. Not much, but then, she'd only worn them when she was not working and when Phil was away from home. She didn't want him to see her figure and try to whore her out. He didn't hesitate to use her in any way possible, she didn't want him to even consider that option. She'd only worked around his associates for a couple days in normal attire several years ago and she had been disgusted by the men's leering looks. She gradually changed her attire to make it look as though she gained weight, and had not been bothered by such looks in years which was a relief. Though, she didn't really comprehend why they would look at her in such uncomfortable ways, she was certainly nothing special. Bella closed the suitcase and put it on the floor on the far side of the room, then moved around the bed back to the closet where she began the process of removing clothes from the hangers, folding them, and placing them on the bed.

Alice returned with the boxes and a tape gun and tossed them on the floor. "That should be enough I think. What did you decide to keep?"

"I put a few things in the suitcase over there." Bella nodded her head towards it as she kept working. She wondered if Alice would argue with her about keeping them.

Alice opened the suitcase and held up each item as though trying to imagine it on Bella. "Well, they're certainly not high fashion, but I think they'll look well enough on you. So Edward said you met at a business meeting?"

"Yes. He was so arrogant!" Bella skirted the truth, trying to blend it with fantasy. What would have happened if she'd accepted his advances? "_Stupid Bella. Your father would have talked to you and told you never to see him again or you would never see Reneesme again."_

Alice laughed. "Yeah, he said you blew him out of the water the first few times he talked to you, but he brought you around eventually. He said he went through your father to set up a surprise date at the park with you?"

"_Oh thank God_." "Yes! I was totally surprised, but he was so earnest I couldn't resist staying and we had a wonderful time." "_Must change topic!" _ "But we've only known each other for such a short time. I'd love to hear what you know about him and his family. And how did you and Jasper get together anyway?"

It worked. The pixie was totally distracted and Bella got a great deal in the bargain: all the intimate details of Edward's life from an inside observer.

As they worked Alice shared how she had met Jasper. She had been sitting up late in a coffee shop as she sketched clothing designs when Jasper came in. Their eyes met and time stood still. They'd known there was something very special between them and had been practically inseparable ever since. Jasper had only been in town briefly but decided to live there on a semi-permanent basis while he courted Alice.

"How long have you known M…Edward?"

"Oh, about two years now."

"What do you think about him?"

"Oh he's wonderful! He's going to be such a good dad too. You should see him with Emmett and Rosalie's kids! And he's really sweet with Esme. I think he's a bit too quiet and serious, but hopefully he'll loosen up now that he's with you…Oh! Have you heard him play the piano yet? No? Well he's simply amazing. But I'm sure he's told you plenty about that."

_Not really no. Our conversations are more about him telling me what I will and will not do. New topic please. _"What do you think about his family? I'm so nervous about meeting them."

"Oh, you'll love them, they're just wonderful. Carlisle and Esme are the most loving parents. Esme is so motherly and nurturing. She's made me feel like her own daughter. Do you know about the rest of the family?"

"Well, Edward has told me a few things, but I'd love to hear more from you."

"Okay, well, Emmett, you've met him?"

_I have?_ "I'm not...um...maybe? We've not been introduced"

"Well, he's huge, but he's a real teddy bear on the inside. He's married to Rosalie. She stayed in the states with her kids for this trip. She can come off as a bitch sometimes because she doesn't trust easily and she says exactly what she thinks, but you always know where you stand with her and she's as loyal as they come. They've got three gorgeous kids. There's the twins: Samuel and Benjamin, they're three. Andrew is the newest. He's nine months old."

_Keep her talking. More information for me that way and less chance I'll say something wrong. She seems happy enough talking though. _"Are you and Jasper planning on kids?"

"We're trying actually. What about you and Edward?"

Taking a moment to translate her response into the world of fiction Edward had set up, Bella replied slowly, "Well, Edward is a bit older than me, so he's hoping for children pretty soon. We just decided not to do anything to prevent them."

"Oh yeah, not not trying. Jasper and I will probably do that after we have our first."

"_Not not trying?"_ That made a funny sort of sense when she wrapped her mind around it.

"Well, I think we're about finished. Let's head out." They took the boxes of clothes down stairs and asked Mrs. Platt to arrange for charity to come pick them up. Then the torture of shopping began.

* * *

A/N So yea, I'm not necessarily back, but I was able to write some more so I thought I'd put up a chap. No idea when the next one will get up but it's mostly written so maybe less than a month. I know it was short. My apologies. Thank you all for your kind encouragement. I'm still having headaches daily but they're pretty well controlled with medicine so I seem to manage fairly well. Leave me love if you please. I like to know if there was something you enjoyed or laughed/snickered at/cried at, though I doubt this was a crying chap for anyone. Cheers!


End file.
